1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of jewelry, and more particularly relates to an ornamental jewelry chain wherein the chain is flexible, made of segmented portions with a hollow core mesh.
2. Description of the Related Art
The style of jewelry chain that this invention pertains is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9comega.xe2x80x9d To manufacture an omega-style chain, a flexible substrate, such as a woven wire mesh sheet, is provided. The woven mesh is threaded into a plurality of independent links in an end-to-end abutting relation. The thus preformed chain section is placed between the upper and lower dies of a press. The links are then generally uniformly pressed onto the substrate, causing the links to deflect and come into substantial contact with the substrate. The resulting cross sectional shape of the chain is dictated by the contour of the upper and lower dies of the press. The finished chain remains contiguous, but is flexible due to the fact that the links are independent of one another and are supported by the flexible mesh substrate. In this manner, very attractive jewelry items have been created that appear rigid, but are flexible and thus appealing to the wearer and resistant to permanent deformation and disfigurement. The core of these jewelry chains is made out of a solid precious metal creating an undesirably heavy piece of jewelry.
In general, the manufacturing of OMEGA chains is very expensive because OMEGA chains are generally very heavy and are made out of precious metals such as gold, platinum and various metal alloys. With the high cost of gold and other precious metals, it has become extremely expensive to manufacture jewelry using these materials. Furthermore, the average consumer acquisitive capacity has suffered a decline, such decline being felt by the average individual jewelry manufacturer in most developed countries. Jewelry manufacturers in general and the jewelry chain manufacturers in particular have focused and long sought to create products that appear aesthetically similar to the heavier product of solid gold chains but are much lighter in weight and (sought to reduce the amount of precious metal involved in the application). This similarity is achieved by using a lesser amount of precious material content in the jewelry object being manufactured without altering the appearance and look of such heavier jewelry object.
Therefore, it would be desirable to manufacture jewelry that looks aesthetically similar to the OMEGA style jewelry, but weighs much lighter and costs much less to manufacture.
A method of manufacturing a decorative chain that is attractive, flexible and lightweight is described. The steps involve first providing a length of woven wire mesh made with a hollow seamed wire with a non precious core, and then removing the non precious core by a process selected from a group consisting of chemical, thermal and mechanical removal. The materials used for the non precious core can be selected from a group consisting of aluminum, steel, copper and any other suitable material or materials. Then after passing a series of independent link segments over the woven wire mesh, the link segments are arranged in an end-to-end abutting relationship to form a preformed chain. These link segments can have identical or varying widths.
In another embodiment, a plate can be wrapped over the woven wire mesh, the plate being arranged in a side-to-side abutting relationship to form a preformed chain. Next, the preformed chain can be placed between die members of a press and the working surfaces of the die members can be brought into contact with the link segments, subjecting the preformed chain to a pressing force for a duration of time. The duration of time that is needed is such that is sufficient to cause the link segments to deform into a configuration corresponding to the contour of the die members.
In yet another embodiment, rather than independent link segments a series of spirals is used, preferably made from a continuous thin plate or flattened wire and resembling a spring. The woven wire mesh is introduced inside the spiral, and the decorative chain preferably formed as described above.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide ornamental, flexible jewelry chain that is substantially lighter, but maintains the look and appearance of an xe2x80x98OMEGAxe2x80x99 and can be made into a necklace, bracelet or any other chain-type jewelry.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the cost of OMEGA style jewelry products by reducing the amount of precious metal required to construct the jewelry product.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.